


Snowbunny Knows

by browser13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Raceplay, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, racial themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: When Mercy's workday is interrupted by a black man with a huge, aching problem, she's going to discover a whole new world of carnality and dive in headfirst.
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Snowbunny Knows

If one were to ask the citizens of the world for a single word which best described Angela Ziegler, better known by her codename ‘Mercy’, they would receive many answers, almost all of them positive. ‘Kind’ would perhaps be the most popular, followed by glowing descriptions such as ‘caring’ or ‘helpful’. A large proportion of men, and many women, would also say ‘hot’ or ‘beautiful’. Indeed, the gorgeous blonde doctor with a sexy accent had no doubt starred in a plethora of spank bank fantasies, both in her Valkyrie suit or a slutty nurse costume.

If one were to ask Dr. Ziegler directly, however; ‘stressed’ would probably be the first response that came to mind. ‘Overworked’ was another. The good doctor was driven by an unparalleled desire to help people, but there were only so many hours in a day. Between missions for Overwatch and her own humanitarian efforts, Angela barely had time to assist anyone on an individual level, but she did her best operating a small private practice in Zürich. That way, she could control her own client schedule and adjust her workload as necessary, while still retaining a connection to the common people.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

Angela had just finished up a long, boring appointment with her morning client when she felt the faintest beginnings of a headache. She rubbed at her temples as she sank back into her plush office chair. ‘People don’t realize just how exhausting a doctor’s life can be, even outside of surgery,’ she thought to herself as she reached for her steaming mug of tea. Mentally debating the pros and cons of adding a pinch of brandy to it, she ultimately decided it was slightly too early to begin day drinking, no matter how tempting the prospect. Instead she tried to utilize as much of the break between appointments as she could to relax and recuperate. 

She stretched her slender legs out in front of her, rubbing gently at her pantyhose-covered thighs and calves to massage out some of the aches. Her feet were clad in sensible heels, her stockings encased her legs all the way up past the bottom of her tight pencil skirt to her waist, where her smart, white blouse was tucked.. A stethoscope rested around her neck and dangled just above her cleavage. She rarely needed to use the device, but apparently the sight of it made some people feel more at ease. Her stylish, professional look was topped off with the glasses she often wore when working in her office. She didn’t bring them into the field with her, but they took some of the strain off her eyes while reading a book or staring at her computer.

Unfortunately, for Angela, her relaxation would have to wait as the door was thrust open and a large black man dressed in a white tank and dark grey sweatpants strode in. “Excuse me, who are you, what are you doing barging into my office like this?” Angela questioned as she swiftly shot to her feet.

He answered her questions brusquely. “Name’s Grant. I need your help, Doc, I’m in so much pain.”

“Do you have an appointment?” she asked, confused. Angela was pretty sure she hadn’t forgotten her schedule, her next client wasn’t scheduled for another hour.

“No, sorry. But please just give me a look. It hurts!” came the pained response. 

Angela pondered for a moment before her innate desire to aid anyone who needed it overrode her sense of decorum. “Of course, I’d be happy to assist you,” she told him. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Well it’s my-” Grant cut himself off and gestured down toward his crotch. Angela sighed and smiled to herself. She was a trained medical professional, she wasn’t going to be embarrassed or offended just because someone said the word ‘penis’. “Your genitals?” she finished for him. “What seems to be the issue?”

“Maybe I should just show you,” he responded. And then, before she could say anything else, dropped his sweatpants down to his ankles. Angela’s eyes went wide. Perhaps she spoke too soon when she thought that she wouldn’t be flustered by a man’s cock. But she wasn’t sure if the specimen in front of her could even be called a penis. It was a massive slab of dark flesh, nearly as long and thick as her forearm, certainly larger than any she had ever seen before, both in person or in drawings. It was also already rock hard, and throbbing angrily as the man sighed in relief at his cock being freed from it’s cloth confines. 

Unconsciously, Angela licked her lips. “W-well,” she stammered, “The swelling looks a little rough, but I’m sure I have some lotions somewhere that will help it go down.”

“What?” the man scoffed. “It’s not swollen, you stu-” He quickly stopped himself before blurting out that thought. “I’ve been hard all morning, and beating it isn’t fixing the problem.”

‘Not swollen?’ the doctor thought incredulously. ‘But that would mean he’s normally this big!’ Out loud she instead asked, “But why come to me for this?”

“That’s what those commercials say to do, yeah? See a doctor if it’s been more than four hours?” Before Mercy could even formulate a response to the absurdity of that statement, Grant had grabbed her wrist and placed her hand on his cock. “See? Feel it!”

Barely noticing what she was doing, Angela’s hand started stroking up and down the enormous shaft. The man was certainly paying attention however, and the sight of her dainty hand partially wrapped around the dark pillar of his cock caused him to groan out loud. “Ughhh that’s it, Doc. It’s starting to feel better already.”

Now, Angela wasn’t unintelligent. In fact, most people would describe her as incredibly smart, pushing the boundaries of medical and scientific technology the way she had in her efforts to save people. The logical side of her brain recognized that she was giving an unknown black man a handjob in her office, but those rational thoughts were being driven from her mind as a primal hunger ignited within her core. She continued to jerk him off, watching in amazement as the monster cock twitched and jumped in her hand. “How- how is it so big?” she wondered out loud, acutely aware of how her slim fingers weren’t even close to meeting on the other side of his shaft.

“That’s just how black cocks are baby,” Grant chuckled down at her. “Too much for little white bitches to handle.” He’d seen the way her scientific and wary demeanor had fallen away at the sight of his dick, and knew that if he pushed a little harder now, the doctor would break before him. “It’s starting to hurt again Doc,” he told her. “It’s too dry.”

Angela looked up at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before glancing around the room for some sort of liquid to use as lube. Recognizing what she was doing, Grant just chuckled and pushed her to her knees using one of his massive hands. “I meant use your mouth you silly slut.” This was the make-or-break moment. If Mercy came back to her senses, he’d be lucky to get out of her office with his life. But he needn’t have worried. 

The sight and scent of his arousal was overpowering Mercy’s judgement and kindling her own lust. As she hesitantly pressed her mouth to the crown of his dick, all sense of impropriety left her. Instead she flickered her pouty lips all over his cock, pressing lewd kisses to the pulsing veins and giving little licks wherever she could. Arousal unlike any she had ever felt before was coursing through her body, and combined with the way her oral worship was easing some of her own tensions, it was sending Mercy spiraling into a pit of delirium from which she might never escape. 

She placed one hand on the man’s hip and used the other to cup his swinging nutsack, trying desperately to remember the techniques she had “studied” and which ones her infrequent partners appreciated the most. She almost felt bad at how swollen and sore Grant’s balls must have felt; he probably actually was in pain the way he had described when he first entered. Desperate to bring him some relief, Mercy dropped her head low to his sack and began licking and sucking it too while bringing the hand that had previously been there up to his cock to start stroking it again. ‘I still can’t get over how massive his cock is,’ she thought. With her face now level with the base of his manhood, it was easy to see just how far it loomed over her.

The doctor’s wet lips and hot mouth felt like heaven against Grant’s aching nuts, and the sight of the pretty blonde doctor giving his balls a tongue bath was the dirtiest thing he’d seen in a long time. Deciding to take matters back into his own hands, Grant took hold of Mercy’s ponytail and pulled her back up to his tip. “All the stories talk about how much you love chocolate,” he laughed, “so here’s a big piece just for you.” With that, he took her head in both hands and drove his cock into her waiting mouth.

Angela immediately gagged at the tower of flesh suddenly entering her throat. Salty beads of precum dribbled from the tip of Grant’s cock and she revelled at the warm bitter flavor engulfing her tongue. Her previous sexual encounters had no chance of preparing her for the overwhelming experience of having a huge black dick pillaging her mouth. Her lips were stretched obscenely wide around it’s girth and her tongue was pressed down, pinned in place by the massive cock. Every time it poked the back of her throat, she coughed and choked a little more. Saliva bubbled up from her lips and dripped down her face before sloughing down between the valley of her breasts. Her glasses were knocked off her face, her stethoscope was ripped free from her neck, and trace amounts of the mascara she had applied that morning dripped down her face as choking tears fell from her eyes. Little red spots of lipstick stained his shaft, marking just how far down her throat he had gotten so far, and just how far he had yet to go.

“Fucking hell, just like that baby,” Grant hissed above her. “Keep choking on that dick. This is why white sluts were built so small.” He plowed relentlessly into the little cockwhore’s mouth, every thrust reaching just a little deeper down her esophagus. The fluttering of her throat was putting in the work where her tongue could not, and the feel of it quivering and squeezing his dick was driving him ever closer to the edge. Every thrust reshaped her gullet just a little bit more, allowing him to keep feeding her extra inches of his cock. 

Angela for her part was falling ever deeper into a pit of depravity. The lack of oxygen to her lungs was making her blue eyes water and her head swim. Black spots encroached on her vision, which only added to the all-consuming lust permeating every fiber of her being. She was barely aware of his belittling insults, and even if she processed them, how could she deny his accusations? Here she was, on her knees on the floor of her office getting her mouth fucked like a cheap whore. But worst of all was the way she was beginning to accept it. How could something that felt so right, made her feel so good be wrong? Just because she enjoyed getting manhandled by black men didn’t mean she couldn’t still do her work as Mercy. Coming to this calming realization, Angela sunk even deeper into the experience, driving one hand into her skirt to begin fingering herself while the other rose up to her throat feeling and marveling at the way Grant’s big black dick made her slim throat bulge.

Seeing the doctor accepting her place beneath him opened the path for Grant to go all out in ruining her. Each time he pulled his hips back so his head barely remained in her mouth before driving forward with renewed ferocity, shunting as much cock down her spasming throat as he could. “Look at you, filthy little slut getting off to this.” He continued to rain abuse down upon her, continually insulting his cocktoy as he sought his release. “Tiny white boys can’t compete with this. Whenever you see a pathetic white dick you’re gonna remember this. Remember your place. Deep down you’re just another black-owned little cocksleeve.”

Mercy moaned around Grant’s dick as the combination of her fingers and his degradation brought her to orgasm. Girlcum sprayed from her messy cunt, staining her hand and leaving a damp puddle in her underwear. She could feel his release getting closer as well. His cock pulsed desperately within her as even more copious amounts of precum flooded her mouth. Her eyes fully glazed over in lust in anticipation which made it all the more startling when Grant suddenly pulled out of her completely. She whined in protest as strands of precum and saliva stretched between her lips and the cock emerging from her mouth. “W-wait, please don’t cum on face,” Mercy begged as Grant released her head to start jerking off in front of her. She still had the rest of her day to get through and she didn’t want to risk being noticed if she missed a spot cleaning up or some of his seed leaked onto her clothes was the excuse she tried to make to herself about why she wanted his cock back in her throat. 

Grant just laughed, and for a second Mercy thought he would ignore her wishes, but internally breathed a sigh of relief when he drove himself to the hilt one final time into her mouth. Angela felt her nose squish against his pelvis and his pubes tickled her nostrils as he held her in place. Ropes of steaming cum shot straight down her gullet into her stomach, warming her belly with the feel of his spunk. 

Grant slowly started pulling his cock from between her lips, chuckling as Mercy made a desperate attempt to follow him with her mouth. “Don’t worry slut,” he reassured her as he tightened his grip to hold her head in place. And true to his word, he stopped retreating so that just the head of his cock remained lodged inside her. The last few shots of cum were more than enough to fill Angela’s mouth as she desperately tried to keep it from leaking down her face. “Don’t swallow yet, whore,” he told her as he pulled his rapidly softening cock free. The sight of the legendary Mercy kneeling on the floor with a puddle of his cum pooling in her mouth was almost enough to get him going again, but fortunately or unfortunately for her, he had places to be. 

“You don’t get to tell me where to cum. You’re nothing but a snowbunny cumtrophy. I came in your mouth because I wanted to, not because you asked. Understand?” 

Mercy nodded.

“Next time you get offered some black cock, you take it without question, and thank them for letting you get your slutty white body stuffed with dark meat, yeah?

She nodded once more. 

“Good. You can swallow now.”

Angela moaned as she hastened to obey his order. She rejoiced at the feel of the flood of sticky salty semen sliding slowly down her throat. She swirled her tongue around, making sure she got every last bit before opening her mouth to show Grant that she had swallowed every drop. 

“What do you say now?” he reminded her.

“Thank you!” she blubbered. “Thank you for showing me the truth of black cock!” 

Grant barely acknowledged her cries as he pulled his sweatpants up and left, leaving his blonde fuckpet to figure out how to re-settle herself before her next appointment arrived.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The next day, Angela was seated behind her desk during her lunch break trying to process the events of the day before. She tried to compartmentalize as best she could. ‘I was just stressed,’ she thought, ‘and pent up. Grant caught me off-guard, and it was just about mutual satisfaction. Just because I said certain things, doesn’t necessarily make them true.’ Satisfied with her rationalization, Mercy nodded to herself. ‘Besides, I’ll probably never even see him or his thick, black co-,’ she cut off that image before it could finish forming in her mind and tried to pretend like she didn’t feel a shiver of disappointment either. 

“Knock, knock, Doc,” came a cheerful greeting from her door. Angela looked up and didn’t know whether to cry or cum at the sight of the hulking black man in jeans and a hoodie standing in her doorway. “Name’s Devin,” he told her. “Grant said this was the best place to get fixed up.”

‘Do these guys have a copy of my schedule?’ Mercy thought as once again she had at least an hour before her next appointment when this man, Devin apparently, had shown up. A debate raged within her as she tried to determine her next steps. There was no way this guy had an appointment, she was sure. The smart thing to do would just be to claim she was too busy at the moment and send him on his way, but something held her back. Well, not something. She knew exactly what was stopping her. The possibility of being introduced to another big black dick. Her pride tried to tamp down her increasing lust, but in the end it was no competition. “Of course, now where does it hurt?”

“It’s my cock, Doc,” Devin chuckled and she mentally rolled her eyes. Then they nearly bulged out of her head as he dropped his jeans to the ground, unveiling a dick that was somehow, impossibly, even larger than the one she had so eagerly deepthroated yesterday. Devin’s was also just as hard Grant’s had been and twitched with just as much restrained fervor. Angela had to stifle a moan as she came out from behind her desk to inspect his erection. “Are you experiencing the same symptoms as your friend?”

“Oh yeah,” Devin replied, “All day my cock’s been like this.”

“And none of the usual treatments are working?” she continued questioning him, desperately feigning like there was still some medical validity to what she was doing.

“That’s right. Hand ain’t doin’ shit. Couldn’t even find some ripe piece of fuckmeat to take care of it. That’s why I came here. Grant said you were the biggest snowbunny he’d ever met.”

Just like the other day, Mercy found herself in no position to disagree. She hadn’t protested neither Devin’s presence nor his vulgarity, they could both sense exactly how this was going to play out. “Very well then,” she acquiesced, sinking to her knees in front of him. “The treatment shouldn’t take very long to administer.”

The Swiss doctor pulled off her glasses and set them aside, as she didn’t want them to get cracked in the excitement about to take place. Without any further ado, Mercy went to work, not even bothering to start with a handjob like she had done the day before. Instead, she started down at the base of Devin’s cock, giving it a long, slow lick all the way up to the tip, internally marvelling out how Devin had outsized Grant, who had already been the biggest she’d ever seen. Her hand didn’t even reach halfway around Devin’s shaft and her pussy soaked itself at the thought of trying to fit this dark behemoth down her throat. It was certainly going to need all the lubrication it could get, and so Mercy focused her efforts on coating every last inch of his shaft in saliva. Little lipstick kisses covered the entirety of Devin’s dick, splashes of red contrasting neatly with the dark flesh. Angela followed a familiar path, moving down to give Devin’s balls just as much attention as she had given the rest of him. Her little pink tongue slobbered all over, another bright spot of color against his black background. 

Devin for his part was perfectly content to watch the little slut work. He had barely even dropped his pants before the blonde bimbo practically threw herself at his dick. Still though, her efforts weren’t having the immediate effect that they had on Grant and he felt the need to remind her of what her purpose here was. “Hey,” he growled, pulling her away from his balls and cockslapping her across the face. “You’re supposed to help me with my problem, not just get your black fix.” 

Mercy, cheek flushed where his dick had struck her, apologized profusely. “Sorry, sir. Thank you for reminding me.” Pink with shame and arousal, Mercy returned to the tip of his manhood and began the arduous task of trying to fit it into her mouth. Her cheeks stretched as wide as possible but it still wasn’t enough to get her lips around the base of his crown. “Here, let me give you a hand,” he offered, and placed his hands in the now-familiar position around her ponytail and on the back of her head. Slowly, but surely he fed her his girth, spreading her mouth so wide that Mercy was afraid her jaw might dislocate. Eventually she managed to fit his head in, but had to take a moment to herself before beginning to fellate him. 

Mercy spent the next few minutes gagging and drooling as Devin’s gargantuan cock ravaged her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked in a desperate attempt to provide more stimulation than her mouth alone could provide. She was growing frustrated at the lack of progress, however; she wasn’t any closer to throating him, and he looked bored with her efforts. Eventually he sighed and pulled himself free from her mouth with a wet pop. “I don’t think I’m responding well to this remedy,” he told her as he pulled her back up to her feet. He pressed in closer to her and slid a hand under her skirt, feeling just how soaked her panties were. “Perhaps a more in-depth treatment is required.” 

Mercy nodded in guilty defeat, but followed him nonetheless as he maneuvered her backwards to sit on the edge of her desk. No pantyhose today meant that as Devin rolled her skirt up her legs, he could see the growing quimstain on her underwear. As he pulled the doctor’s panties down to dangle around one of her ankles, he mentally crowed at the sight of her puffy pink cunt drooling obscenely. “Look how wet you are!” he laughed. “Grant wasn’t kidding when he said you couldn’t get enough black dick.” 

Adjusting her ass so that it hung just over the edge, Devin started slapping his bitchbreaker on her slit, combining the juices from her mouth and cunt into a sticky mess. Mercy looked on in awe at how when resting against her body, Devin’s cock stretched all the way past her navel to just under her ribs. “Don’t worry, you’re not gonna break,” Devin reassured her when she looked up at him somewhat fearfully, “tiny white cunts like yours were made to fit big black cocks.” 

Not exactly comforted by his oblique statement, Angela still spread her legs as wide as possible to hopefully make her incoming reaming just the slightest bit easier. Finally, after Devin finished coating his cockhead with her quim, he began the torturously slow process of pushing inside her. “F-F-fuckkkk!” She cried out. Every muscle in Mercy’s body clenched and twitched as his cock stretched the walls of her tight pussy beyond reckoning. Her legs kicked wildly and her fists beat against her desk as he laboriously shoved inch after cunt-wrecking inch inside her.

Devin held onto her hips for dear life as she convulsed underneath him. He had fucked quite a few petite white bitches in his day but Mercy might very well have been the tightest. His grip bruised her slim waist as he drew his hips back and prepared for another punishing thrust. The vicious sawing in and out of Mercy’s pussy combined with the constant gush of liquid from her leaking snatch was slowly allowing him to feed more of his prick into her welcoming depths, until his tip brushed against the entrance to her womb. 

Mercy’s eyes rolled back in their sockets and her head shook back and forth as she felt Devin’s cock start battering her cervix. The shooting pain from within her was nowhere near enough to drown out the inordinate amounts of pleasure racing through her veins. Her flailing hands sought the edge of the desk and her bobbing feet locked around Devin’s waist in a desperate quest to anchor herself to reality. A reality that was instantly shattered when Devin’s cock finally burst through into her womb.

Devin watched the mewling fuckdoll beneath him break under his cock with pride. When Grant had told him about his sexy new white slut, he hadn’t been expecting it to be Angela Ziegler. Nor had he been expecting her to be so shameless about her desire for black cocks, despite what Grant had said about his own experience with her. Still, it was nice that a prime bit of fuckmeat like her had so easily realized her true purpose. Idly chasing those thoughts away, Devin resumed his ongoing quest to plant his seed as deep in Dr. Ziegler’s quivering pussy as it would reach.

Angela was locked in an endless orgasm. Devin’s first thrust into her womb had forced a primal howl from her, and she dimly hoped that her office was far enough away from anybody else because there was no mistaking the lewd sounds echoing from the room. Her mouth was locked in a comical o shape, drool dripped from her unmoving lips, and stars burst behind her eyes as she was fucked through multiple peaks of her release. She was getting lost in a cock-drunk haze that she never wanted to wake from. 

Devin paused for a moment from his ceaseless rutting to admire the beautiful blonde lying in completely disarray on her own desk. Their combined juices dripped from her spasming pussy down to the floor below, and he was sure that Angela’s waist had an indentation from being driven into the desk. Leaning over her now, Devin ripped the sides of her blouse apart to expose her tits nestled in a basic peach-colored bra. Mercy probably would have protested the destruction of her blouse, Devin thought grinning to himself, had she been aware enough to see it. Instead he pulled her bra down to cup the bottom of her breasts so he could watch them bounce when he resumed fucking her. Mercy’s legs had actually relaxed somewhat from their original leglock around him now that she lay bonelessly on the desk, so Devin tilted her onto her side and brought one slender leg up to his shoulder, forcing her into a sort of lying down split as he prepared to resume rearranging her guts.

Mercy was unceremoniously jolted back to consciousness with the first brutal slam of Devin’s hips against hers. She was dimly aware of her new position and the spread of her legs allowing him to deliver even more powerful, womb-shattering thrusts. She felt cool air blow across her plump tits and glanced down to see her exposed nipples stiffening with arousal. She looked up to see Devin grinning down at her. “Shame on you for hiding those jugs from me. Your whole body belongs to black cock. Your mouth, your pussy, and your fat tits too.” Mercy opened her mouth to do something, agree, deny, protest, Devin wasn’t sure which, but never found out as he gave her a particularly vicious slam that drove the breath from her lungs. 

He was precariously close to the edge now, and the exposed creamy flesh of her tits along with the fluttering of her ravaged pussy threatened to send him over. Finally, with one last ferocious punch to her womb, Devin’s cock exploded within the doctor. Burst after burst of burning hot cum shot from his dick directly into her depths. The flood of warmth within her cunt forced another orgasm to rip through Mercy’s body as she desperately milked his cock for all it’s worth. 

“Fuck yeah! Take my black seed!” Devin roared as he rode out his release. “This body was made for taking black cock!” 

There was very little Mercy could do to argue with him. Devin’s massive cock had gone from initially being unable to fit down her throat to drilling her little cunt wide open. There would be no other satisfaction for her, not after what she had experienced at the hands of Grant and Devin both. Nobody would be able to fuck her the way these two dark gods had, and if she wanted to feel this sort of all-encompassing pleasure ever again, she would have to admit it. 

“It’s true!” she wailed. “My tiny white cunt belongs to black men! I need to be owned and fucked! I’m just a dumb fuckslut who needs huge black cocks to split me open! Thank you for showing me where I belong!”

Devin just chuckled. “Of course you are, bitch. You’re just a horny little snowbunny who needed a big black dick to teach you your place.” With that, he pulled his cock free from her snatch, which still clung fiercely to his manhood, trying its best to keep him locked inside her. He leaned over her desk for a notepad and pen. “If you ever wanna start making house calls, go to this address,” he told her. “And wear something sexy, like a good little cumdump should.” He pulled up jeans, plucked Angela’s panties from her ankle, and pocketed them before strolling away without another word.  
______________________________________________________________________________

She lasted a week. An entire week had gone by since Devin’s visit and Mercy still hadn’t decided what she was going to do. She had been slowly getting more pent up the whole time, as she had been unable to find satisfaction on her own. Her fingers certainly weren’t getting the job done, and she had even found some interracial porn to try and scratch that itch but it just wasn’t the same. Even with actresses who somewhat resembled her, nothing had been able to match the feeling of a thick black cock inside her. 

She screamed in frustration. There was only one solution. Grimacing at the thought of playing directly into her stereotypes, Angela nevertheless found a lacy red lingerie set, a pair of matching red heels, and covered it with a sexy nurse outfit. The red and white material barely covered her pale body, her tits spilled overtop of the cleavage and any slight movement made the skirt ride up her ass. Still, she had her orders and was determined to follow them. 

The address wasn’t too far from her home actually, but she covered her costume in a long, thick coat to fight off the chill of Switzerland. She hurried along the streets to her destination, stopping when she arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Double checking the address, she tottered up to the only visible entrance and knocked on the door. When there appeared to be no response, she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and contemplated her next move. Just as she was about to start walking around the exterior of the building, the door swung open and Grant peered out at her.

“Snowbitch!” he greeted her playfully. “We were beginning to think you wouldn’t make it.” He stepped aside to let her enter, then gave her a once over. “Wait a minute, the fuck are you wearing?” he demanded. Instead of a verbal response, Mercy simply dropped the overcoat showing off her entire slutty ensemble. He gave a loud whistle. “Damn, you are one fine piece of mattress meat, Snowbitch. Go ahead and leave the coat, you ain’t gonna need it. Now c’mon in and I’ll show you around.”

Mercy flushed under his stare but followed after him. Although she should have been ready for it, the action happening on the main floor still shocked her completely. Women of all different ethnicities were being fucked every which way. The only constant was the men. All the men were strong, imposing pillars of black masculinity. They were all ripped, hung studs that were obliterating the holes of any bitch they came across: mouth, ass, or pussy. 

All sorts of equipment lay scattered around the massive chamber as well. There were couches, armchairs, beds, pillories and stocks, handcuffs, you name it. There were even curtains walls off to the side in case some rutting couple wanted more privacy than the massive orgy pit permitted. As they passed one of these rooms, Mercy heard someone shout from within.

“Jesus! This tiny Asian bitch takes black dick like a fuckin’ pro!” 

“That’s ‘cause I play to win!” came the high-pitched, giggling response, causing Mercy to double take for a moment, but Grant dragged her away before she could hear any more. Instead he brought her over to a largely unoccupied corner of the room, where Devin and a group of other black men were waiting for here.

“Well, well, well,” Devin called out to her. “You took your sweet time showing up here. Thought you were gonna run out the clock, Doc.”

“I’m sorry!” Mercy cried, “I’ve been such a bad cumslut, please use me however you want!”

“We were gonna do that anyways, bitch. I wanna see you apologize with your mouth, but I don’t wanna hear any words, ya got it?”

Nodding fervently, Angela dropped to her knees as a veritable feast of dark flesh was unveiled before her. Starting her apologies with Devin, Mercy fell back into her cocksucking role as if the past week of avoidance had never happened. She was made to suck black dick, and her body knew it. Even the additional challenge brought on by the extra men wasn’t too much for her handle. Hands pulled her head this way and that, forcing her to constantly switch whose cock she was sucking. Her own hands were grabbed and placed on some of the other cocks surrounding her and soon she fell into a rhythm. She blew one guy while jerking off two more, never going more than a few moments before switching up her focus. The cocks she wasn’t currently handling found other ways to occupy themselves, whether it was smacking all over her pretty features, her tits, or using her formerly sleek and shiny hair as a masturbatory aid. Her white skin stood out like a beacon before being swallowed up by all the dark flesh pressing in around her.

Eventually, her skilled mouth and hands brought the oral orgy to its inevitable conclusion. Showers of cum drenched her from all sides. It clung to her hair, her eyelashes, and splashed across her face nearly gluing her eyes shut. Some of the men aimed lower, coating her collarbones and the tops of her breasts, warming her whole body as cummy strands dripped down her chest under her bra. The deluge slowed to a trickle as Mercy took the opportunity to clean off the cocks as best she could. “Look at this white bitch go!” they all laughed around her. “Snowbunny knows her place down on her knees!”

Grant came up behind Angela, hauling her to her feet and groping her over her clothing. “See these tits!” he crowed. “They were made for getting wrapped around black dicks!” He slid his hands lower down the front of her body. “This belly is perfect for growing a mixed baby. This little white cunt is for black cock only! And these hips are for being bred by black men!” The possessiveness and implications of everything Grant had just said caused a shiver of desire to race through her. The crowd cheered and Angela shook with arousal as he poked and prodded her body, showcasing why she was the perfect black-owned cockwhore. Devin then came up in front of her, and in a primal show of strength, ripped her nurse outfit clean from her body, leaving her standing in just her scanty bra, thong, and heels. 

“Climb on, bitch,” he ordered her as he laid down on the ground. “I wanna see the ride of the valkyrie.” Grumbling at another one of Devin’s jokes, Mercy complied, pulling her the tiny string of her underwear to one side, crouching over his massive cock, and slowly starting to lower herself down. “Verdammt,” she hissed. Devin was just as large as she remembered, but her pussy had undergone a bit of tightening since he had first split her open a week ago. Slowly she bounced herself into a rhythm, taking in a little more of his cock each time she lowered her hips. When she had progressed about halfway down his shaft, Devin suddenly stopped her, gripping her slim waist tightly in his large hands.

“Seems like you still need a little help,” he smirked at her, “try it like this.” Before Angela could prepare herself, Devin had pulled her hips down to meet his just as he thrust upwards. Her walls stretched painfully as Devin buried himself inside her in one go, drawing a pained scream from her throat as she was rushed through a toe-curling orgasm. Devin gave her no time to rest, lifting her up to the top of his dick then slamming her back down. His furious pace set her plump ass and tits wobbling as she held onto his broad shoulders for dear life. 

Suddenly, she felt another cock prodding at her backdoor. She gasped and looked back to see Grant looming over dangerously. “You made me wait a whole week for this, cunt,” he bit out. “Almost made me look bad in front of the boys. Now I’m gonna take what belongs to me.” Mercy could only moan weakly as Devin held her steady. Grant’s dick, already slick with her saliva and no doubt the pussy juice from some other black-owned fucktoy, still had a difficult time penetrating her virgin rosebud. “Relax, bitch,” he hissed, “it’ll make this easier. And you won’t snap my fucking dick off.”

Mercy tried to do as he commanded, but with one huge cock buried up her snatch and another forcing its way into her ass, it wasn’t easy. Still, slowly but surely, Grant slid inside her asshole, stretching it out in painful rapture. Almost gently for him, he started sawing in and out of her, feeding her greedy butthole until he was almost completely lodged in her bowels. That seemed to be the go signal for Devin, who immediately started bouncing her on his cock again while Grant grabbed firmly onto her ponytail and speared his dick deep into her anal passage. 

Spanks rained down on Mercy’s heart-shaped bottom, tenderizing the pliant flesh, though whether from Grant or Devin or both she couldn’t tell. The two bitchbreakers working in tandem in both her lower holes occupied all her attention as they moved in perfect rhythm. As one shaft pulled away, the other was driving in, making sure that she was never empty of cockmeat. She succumbed to orgasm after orgasm, her mouth hanging open in a constant silent scream. Occasionally men would wander by to take advantage, fucking her mouth or her tits and adding their sticky loads to the mess already coating her. This was the end for Mercy as she knew it. She was nothing more cock-addicted, black-owned snowbunny, and she’d go the rest of her life pleasing as many black men as she could. And she was at peace with that. 

Finally, Devin and Grant reached their peaks simultaneously. They both shunted their cocks deep into Mercy’s fuckholes and let loose a torrent of cum. Her guts were painted warm and white, triggering yet another orgasm from her exhausted body as she was flooded with more cum than she had ever felt or seen in her life. Slowly, the two dark men lifted her off their cocks, showing off their fuckpet’s cum-drenched holes to anyone nearby. “Damn, look at you, bitch,” Devin chortled, “your holes are so wide now we should start callin’ you Swiss cheese!”

The rest of the night passed in a blur of cock and cum for Mercy. She was fucked all over the warehouse and all over her body. She was fucked on the floor, the beds, and the couches. She took black dick in her mouth, pussy, and ass, in every possible combination. She was coated from head to toe in spunk, her pale skin stained even whiter by the sheer volume of cum clinging to her body. Her lingerie and heels had long since been discarded, and she was passed around like a naked party favor from man to man. Eventually, she found herself completely blissed out, lost in a fuck-drunk ecstasy in an armchair with her legs splayed out over the sides, so that anyone who walked past could make use of her sloppy, gaping fuckholes. ‘I can still be a hero,’ she thought just before she blacked out, ‘I’ll just be a black-owned cocksleeve too.’  
______________________________________________________________________________

The first day back from her “sick leave”, Angela Ziegler, still sore all over, had to be extra conscientious not to lean back in her chair, as the skin of her lower back was still tender and raw. And if she wasn’t careful and her shirt rode up, anyone would be able to see the queen of spades tramp stamp that marked her as a snowbunny cumdump for life.


End file.
